


slip

by gemini_hyuck



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, Renjun - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jaehyung - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which jaemin and jeno are troublemakers and renjun often falls victim to their shenanigans but it's okay because the kingdom's healer finds him adorable.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	slip

i’ve been the kingdom’s royal healer for almost six years now. i started learning when i was very young. this was because my mother was the healer when i was growing up and she wanted me to learn everything she knew so i could take over for her one day. when she passed away five and a half years ago i was given her position. now it’s just me and my dad. my father is a soldier in the king’s army so i don’t get to seem him very much but that’s ok because i know how to take care of myself and what he’s doing is very important. at only nineteen years old i was a well respected healer in our kingdom. 

one day, while i was restocking my shelves with new herbs, the door to my little clinic burst open. two three boys wobbled inside, one was limping between the other two holding his up. i rolled my eyes as i recognized the prince and his two friends, na jaemin and lee jeno. 

“what have you boys done now?” i asked mocking exasperation as i crossed my arms. they all gave me guilty looks. 

“we were just hanging out by the creek and renjun slipped on the rocks and cut his knee open.” jaemin explained. i raised an eyebrow and he dropped his head in defeat. “i mean i guess we were pushing each other around a little but he really did slip.” i laughed as i grabbed the proper healing cream and bandages. 

“he probably did slip. right after you pushed him though am i right?” i raised an eyebrow as i started cleaning renjun’s cut. jeno nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. he had the decency to look regretful while jaemin just smiled. i wrapped up his knee then took a look at his pants which had a huge hole in the knee. i sighed and got up. i went over to the little stand-alone closet in the corner of the room and pulled out some pants that were almost identical. i tossed them to renjun who smiled gratefully.

“there. you know where the bathroom is. better change so donghyuck doesn’t rip you a new one for ripping his work.” renjun headed into the small bathroom, changed quickly and came out. the pants i had given him were almost a perfect match to the ones he was wearing pre-slip. he handed me the torn pair when i held my hand out and gave me a quick hug and kissed my cheek.

“thanks y/n, you’re the best!” i smiled as the other two hugged me as well.

“that’s right. don’t forget it!” they all laughed as they started to head out.

“don’t worry you’ll always be the best!” jaemin yelled as the door closed. i smiled and shook my head. those three will be the death of me one day. jaeno seemed to always be the balanced duo compared to the others at least. jaemin is a trouble maker for sure but jeno handles him well. donghyuck is renjun’s fashion adviser. he’s sassy and absolutely hilarious but more importantly he cares deeply for his friends. chenle is renjun’s little brother and jisung is chenle’s best friend. prince mark lives in a different kingdom so they don’t see him as often but when he visits they all have fun. 

i finished my previous task of placing herbs in their designated place on the various shelves around the room. job done i decided to read a book until someone came in. not five minutes after i had sat down donghyuck knocked on the door. he pushed the door open and walked in, a bright smiled on his face. donghyuck always knocked before he entered as to not give me heart attack. 

“so what did they do this time?” he asked taking a seat next to me. 

“you wanna just see?” he groaned knowing it had to be semi bad if i wasn’t just giving him an explanation. i grabbed renjun’s pants off of the top of the closet and handed them to donghyuck. 

“i just finished these yesterday! what happened?!” i laughed at his face , he looked appalled at the state of them.

“they were roughhousing by the creek and one of them pushed renjun and he slipped and fell on the rocks. his knee was cut open, he didn’t need stitches though just some cream and a bandage.” hyuck sighed and i placed a hand on his shoulder.

“i miss mark. he was always able to control them somewhat.” we both laughed at that. donghyuck stayed and talked for a little while. he was about to leave when the door was kicked open again.

“okay seriously if you guys do that anymore you’ll owe me a new door.” jeno and jaemin froze at the sight of donghyuck with renjun’s torn pants in his hand. they gave sheepish smiles then started to slowly back out.

“no no get in here.” donghyuck barked. they walked in and closed the door standing in front of hyuck. “which one of you pushed him.” jeno immediately point to jaemin and jaemin, knowing hyuck could tell if he was lying pointed to himself as well. “ok. then you owe me new fabric.” he turned and winked at me before heading out. 

“now. what do you boys need.” jeno walked over to the shelves on the right side of the room. picking up a small bottle he waved it in front of me. 

“just this. renjun was complaining his knee was bothering him so we came to get him something for the pain.” i frowned slightly at that.

“is he alright? does he need me to come in?” the boys smirked at each other. 

“as much as i’m sure he’d love to see you, he’s just whining about his leg hurting. nothing major i promise.” jeno reassured me. i rolled my eyes at their antics.

“ok well if that’s all you need then.” i made a shooing motion with my hand and they pouted then left. i sat down in my small bed again and tried to focus on my book. 

it was past sundown when i heard someone knocking on my door. i frowned, curfew was sundown who would be out right now? i walked over to the door to see renjun smiling down at me. 

“hi.” he whispered. i smiled and stepped to the side to let him in.

“junnie what are you doing here? curfew was sundown you’re going to get in trouble!” he gave me a sly smile as he slipped off his boots and threw himself down on my bed. 

“shhh y/n it’s fine. now come lay with me.” i walked over to the bed slowly and he rolled his eyes. once i was close enough he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him. i yelped at the sudden movement, landing on his chest. he moved me around until his arms were comfortably around me and our legs were tangled together. 

“you came all the way here to cuddle?” i asked and he chuckled softly.

“yes. yes i did.” i smacked his chest lightly as i laughed.

“you’re an idiot junnie. you could’ve been seen.” he pouted at me cutely.

“are you not happy to see me?” i rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

“you know i’m always happy to see you.” i grumbled into his chest. he laughed again and brought one hand up to play with my hair. 

“i love you y/n.” he murmured as he kissed the top of my head. i was drifting but i smiled.

“i love you too junnie.” and just like that, we fell asleep.


End file.
